


A Certain Historical Accuracy

by out_there



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: "I beg your pardon?" Harry asks politely. It's Harry-speak for 'what the fuck are you on about, bruv?'"The song you were humming. It's from the gay supervillain clip." Harry still looks blank, so Eggsy rolls his eyes. "You have a smartphone. How do you not understand the concept of YouTube?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short fusion story inspired by the music clip for Miike Snow's [Genghis Khan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_SlAzsXa7E). Honestly, given the sheer 60s Bond era smoothness, supervillians, and romantic obsession ending in happy gay domesticity of the music clip, no wonder it made me think of Kingsman.

Eggsy doesn't think twice of Harry humming to himself as he does the dishes. Harry's a hummer. It's usually snippets of classical music or bland 80s pop, just a sign of Harry in a good mood. Not that Eggsy minds. 

(He especially doesn't mind when Harry does it in bed. It feels fucking incredible.)

Then Eggsy starts to recognise it. "Hey, that's the gay supervillain thing, isn't it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asks politely. It's Harry-speak for 'what the fuck are you on about, bruv?'.

"The song you were humming. It's from the gay supervillain clip." Harry still looks blank, so Eggsy rolls his eyes. "You have a smartphone. How do you not understand the concept of YouTube?"

"YouTube is full of cat videos," Harry says in the tightly wound tone that suggest next door's cat has been shitting in his pansies again. If that cat starts digging up the dahlias, there'll be no talking Harry down from using lethal force against it. "And people falling over."

"And music clips," Eggsy says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. It takes a second of searching to find the right URL and pass it over to Harry.

"It was playing in Tescos," Harry says as it starts. That explains a lot, really.

Eggsy grabs the dishtowel and starts drying the next plate. He can't help a little shoulder shimmy to the music (it's catchy, alright?). When he turns for the next bowl, Harry's smirking and he's only halfway through the clip.

By the end of it, Harry's outright grinning. "You need to send a copy of that to Merlin," he says, handing Eggsy's phone back to him.

As much as Eggsy loves Harry (and he does, he's stupidly in love with the man), he knows that grin. He also knows Harry's sense of humour has a fifty-fifty chance of either making Merlin crack up or making Merlin assign the most humiliating cover stories ever imagined. (Eggsy remembers having to introduce himself as a proctologist. He doesn't want a repeat, thanks.)

Carefully, he asks, "What's the joke?"

"Merlin will understand," Harry says, but Eggsy wasn't born yesterday.

"Uh-uh. I'm not sending this unless I'm in on the joke."

Harry gives him a long, considering look. "The clip has a certain... historical accuracy."

Eggsy blinks. "It actually happened? In Kingsman?"

"Before your time." Harry breathes in, and then shrugs. "Two Tristan's ago. It was the late 70s. I was only a young agent at the time," Harry adds unnecessarily. Harry picks strange times to be self-conscious.

Eggsy's seen the photos. Harry was fucking adorable back then. "What happened?"

"An agent was abducted. They kept moving locations, and it took Kingsman nearly two months to find him. By the time Kingsman came crashing through the doors, they had settled into a rather unmistakable domesticity."

"Seriously?"

"Merlin can confirm it."

***

Not that Eggsy doesn't trust Harry, but... well, the man does lie for a living. And his sense of humour is sharp and occasionally surreal. It only makes sense to ask Merlin, too.

So Eggsy sends him the link and walks around the corner to find Merlin standing right there, tapping on his tablet. 

"What's this?" Merlin asks, not even looking up.

"Harry said you'd get the joke."

"Am I likely to get the joke?" Merlin asks, sounding more threatening than any other agent at Kingsman. It's a talent.

Eggsy smiles hopefully. "He said you'd remember it happening to Tristan."

"Nothing ever happened to your predecessor that Harry would find amusing." Merlin taps his screen again, fingers moving fast and certain. Then he snorts. "Harry meant the Tristan before."

"So it really happened?"

"With less Broadway dancing," Merlin confirms.

"What happened?" Eggsy asks, and then clarifies when Merlin stares at him, "Like after Kingsman stormed in? What happened to Tristan?"

"Geneva, I believe. Given a slight conflict of interest, Tristan retired from active duty and moved to Geneva."

"And the villain?"

"More misguided than a villain. Obsessed with controlling the diamond trade in Africa but a technological genius. Our guided missiles still have some of his original programming."

It's not the strangest thing Eggsy's heard at Kingsman HQ, but it's up there. "He worked on our weapons?"

Merlin nodded, turning his attention back to his tablet. "Be a waste not to put a mind like that to use, and Kingsman weaponry was something they could work on together. Work-life balance, all that."

"Huh."


End file.
